


waste this night away with me

by maelstromik



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromik/pseuds/maelstromik
Summary: And right now, it's one of those times and Lucas doesn't know if he can get the words out without breaking down so he just follows behind Eliott as they walk through darkened street corners towards the bus stop, their interlaced fingers acting as a guiding light.or, the one where Lucas's dad ruins his night but thankfully Eliott's always there.





	waste this night away with me

**Author's Note:**

> title from mine by bazzi 
> 
> thank you for all the love on my last fic! it really means the world to me and i hope you enjoy this one too<3

 

It's close to midnight when Eliott drags Lucas out of Emma's crowded house, his hand tightly clasped around Lucas's own and mumbling excuses to the boys about needing to wake up early for something or the other. 

  
Lucas isn't sure what that something is, can't find it in himself to keep up with the conversation but he knows that Eliott is lying, lying for him and that it's only going to be a matter of time before he's going to have to explain to Eliott what the hell is going on with him and deep down, he has a feeling that Eliott already knows but he just wants to hear Lucas say it, wants to hear it from Lucas. 

  
It's just one of the many, endearing things that Lucas loves about him.

  
Eliott has this way of knowing how Lucas is feeling before Lucas, himself knows and it's weirdly infuriating but relieving at the same time because sometimes, he doesn't even have to explain. Sometimes, Eliott just pulls him close and presses kiss after kiss to every inch of skin he can find as though he's trying to erase away the imprints of a bad day. 

  
And it works, more often than not because Eliott is the very embodiment of the cure for Lucas's bad days. 

  
But there are times when it's not enough, times where as much joy as Eliott's laugh or his whispered words of endearment bring him, they're not enough to dull the ache in Lucas's chest and Eliott knows that and it doesn't make him think any less of Lucas, it just encourages him to get Lucas to talk, reminds him to tell Lucas that he can tell him anything and everything. 

  
And right now, it's one of  _those_ times but Lucas doesn't know if he can get the words out without breaking down so he just follows behind Eliott as they walk through darkened street corners towards the bus stop, their interlaced fingers acting as a guiding light almost. 

  
They don't speak the whole way there and it should feel uncomfortable or awkward but Lucas doesn't mind the silence, doesn't mind how the only sounds he can hear are the sounds of their shoes scuffing against the pavement and Eliott's steady breathing mixing with his own. 

  
It's only once they arrive at the bus stop and Eliott wraps an arm around Lucas's waist, tucking him neatly into his side that the silence is broken. 

  
"Your place or mine?" Eliott asks quietly, lips brushing against Lucas's forehead as he speaks. 

  
Lucas presses himself impossibly closer to Eliott, "Yours. I don't want Mika or Lisa to bother us." 

  
Eliott smiles softly, "Mine it is." 

  
Lucas returns his smile with a shaky one of his own before turning his face into the crook of Eliott's shoulder and running his nose over the column of his neck. Eliott smells faintly of cigarette smoke and beer from the party but all of that is overpowered by the clean scent of soap and peppermint that Eliott somehow always carries with him. 

  
Eliott tightens his hold around him and kisses his hair and Lucas is thankful for the fact that Eliott can't see his face, can't see how pink his cheeks are and how teary his eyes probably are. He's also just thankful for Eliott in general but then again, when isn't he? 

  
Because he thanks his lucky stars and the universe on a daily basis for giving him Eliott and Lucas often wonders what he did to deserve someone as patient and understanding as Eliott. 

  
He always comes up short on reasons. 

  
Lucas is nudged gently out of his internal musings by the arrival of the bus, rattling to a stop in front of him and Eliott and then they're clambering on-board, arms still wrapped around each other while they greet the driver. 

  
Eliott guides him to the closest empty seat he finds which might as well have been the entirety of the bus since there's no one else on-board apart from a man wearing business attire with his headphones plugged firmly into his ears. 

  
Lucas takes the window seat and Eliott sits beside him and then it's quiet once again as the bus starts to move in the direction of Eliott's apartment building and Lucas wants to scream at himself to talk to Eliott, to tell him about what had happened with his father earlier that day because Eliott is worried about him. 

  
Lucas can feel it in the way he's sitting, feel it in the way he keeps glancing over at him, confusion mixed in his blue-grey eyes as he tries to decipher what's going on but Lucas just  _can't_.

  
Eliott covers Lucas's hands with one of his own and it's enough to pull Lucas away from his turbulent thoughts once again, enough to have him dropping his gaze to where their hands are touching and he doesn't even realise that he's been clenching his own hands into fists this entire time, doesn't even register the sudden pain emanating from his palms as a result of digging his nails into the skin there. 

  
"Sorry," Lucas mumbles sheepishly, avoiding Eliott's eyes and instead focusing on how white his knuckles look. 

  
He sees Eliott shake his head out of the corner of his eye and he knows it's his way of telling Lucas that he has nothing to apologise for but it only makes Lucas hate himself even more because he  _does_ have things to apologise for, one of them being for how he's been acting this entire, sordid night. 

  
Eliott curls his fingers around Lucas's hands as though he knows Lucas is mulling over all of this in his head and Lucas watches, eyes half-lidded with fondness as Eliott brings his hands to his lips and drops a few, feather-soft kisses over them. 

  
Eliott smiles once he's done and Lucas almost wants to laugh at the satisfied look on his face because it's really, fucking adorable, "What do you think the other Lucases are up to right now?" 

  
Lucas shifts slightly in his seat, pressing his back against the window, "One of them's probably drunk out of his mind and being carried home by you." 

  
Eliott huffs out a laugh, "What else?" 

  
"One of them's probably asleep and drooling all over his biology assignment," Lucas goes on to say, his mind conjuring up different scenarios for every version of himself. "Or maybe they're all just... alone because they haven't found you yet." 

  
Eliott hums, eyes crinkling at the corners, "It's only a matter of time, then." 

  
Lucas smiles, "Until what?" 

  
"Until one of the Eliott's sees their Lucas from afar, tries to summon up the courage to talk to him and then they finally meet and fall madly in love and the rest is history," Eliott says, all in one big breath. 

  
Lucas just stares at him, lips parted in wonderment before those same lips curve into another smile. He wants that for all the other Lucases, wants them to find their respective Eliotts and realise what they've been missing this entire time, realise what being alive actually feels like. 

  
He leans forward and kisses Eliott as the thought crosses his mind and as much passion as he wants to throw into the kiss, he keeps it respectful enough because they  _are_ on the bus after all, even though it's mostly empty. 

  
"Eliott?" Lucas breathes once he pulls away, stroking a thumb over the tops of Eliott's prominent cheekbones. "I'm sorry." 

  
Eliott frowns, "What for, baby?" 

  
Lucas sighs, "For ruining the night. I know you were hoping to have a good time at the party and you didn't because we left because of me - 

  
"Lucas," Eliott says softly, interrupting his rambling apologies. "Do you honestly think I give a shit about the party?" 

  
Lucas just stares at him, the urge to protest on the tip of his tongue. 

  
Eliott huffs out a breath before shaking his head and cupping Lucas's face in his hands, "Such a dumbass." 

  
Lucas rolls his eyes but doesn't fight the small smile that spreads across his face, "Yeah, yeah." 

  
Eliott kisses the tip of his nose, smiling as Lucas scrunches it in retaliation, "I don't care about the party. I care about  _you_ and I could tell you didn't want to be there, that something was bothering you and still is." 

  
Lucas flits his eyes away from Eliott's face, focuses it on a spot just above his shoulder because he can't think clearly when Eliott's eyes are piercing into his own and he  _has_ to think clearly right now, can't afford to get lost in another haze of self-deprecating thoughts. 

  
Eliott leans their foreheads together and exhales, "You don't have to tell me anything now if - 

  
"My dad," Lucas blurts out, eyes still burning into the space behind Eliott. "He cancelled on me. Again." 

  
"Lucas - 

  
"It's okay." 

  
"No, it's not," Eliott says hoarsely. "It's not okay. It's fucked up of him to keep pulling this shit on you." 

  
Lucas shrugs, "Maybe it's fucked up of me to keep putting myself into this situation." 

  
Eliott inhales sharply, "And what situation is that?" 

  
"The situation where I keep fooling myself into believing that he's changed," Lucas murmurs. "That he wants a relationship with me and wants to be a good father." 

  
"Are you telling me you think this is your fault?" Eliott asks, his tone bordering on a mixture of incredulity and anger. 

  
"I don't know, Eliott," Lucas sighs. "Every time I decide to trust him again, I end up being disappointed so maybe  _I'm_ the problem, maybe I just need to take a hint and stop being so clueless and we can avoid all of - 

  
"You're not the problem," Eliott says, firmly. " _He_ is and it's only human of you to want to trust him, to want to have a relationship with him." 

  
Lucas gnaws on his lower lip once Eliott finishes talking and a reasonable part of him knows that what Eliott's saying is right but there's a bigger part of him that feels dumb, feels embarrassed for even accommodating the idea that his father might have changed after the shit-show that he put him and his mama through. 

  
He wants to hate him but he always falls short. 

  
Eliott gently slides one of the hands resting on Lucas's cheeks up into his hair and sweeps away a few of the lingering, brown strands there while he waits for Lucas's brain to catch up to the rest of his body. 

  
Lucas leans into the touch, craves the radiating warmth of Eliott's skin because Eliott always runs hot like his very own, personal space heater, "So you don't think it's stupid of me to want a relationship with him?" 

  
"No, baby. Of course not. I just wish things were different." 

  
"What things?" Lucas asks softly. 

  
Eliott huffs out a laugh but it's humourless, "Your dad, for starters. I wish he wasn't such an asshole." 

  
Lucas hides his smile by pressing his face into Eliott's shoulder. He's wished for the same thing before, wished for it every time his father had backed out of meeting him by giving him lame excuse after lame excuse and he gets what Eliott's saying, the anger that he's feeling but talking about all of this has taught Lucas something. 

  
Or rather, reminded him of something. 

  
"People are as they are and we don't have to try and change them," his mama had once told him on a night where they'd both been disappointed by his father once again. 

  
And looking back on it now, Lucas is positively sure he didn't really understand what his mother was saying but now, the understanding dawns on him and he knows what he has to do, what he should do. 

  
He can't keep waiting or hoping for his dad to change because his dad has to want to change himself and as much as it hurts to admit, Lucas knows that there's probably a chance that his dad will never accept him, never accept Eliott but that's just the way it is and the whole situation kind of sucks but Lucas takes comfort in the knowledge that there's most definitely an alternate version of himself who is making plans to grab coffee with his father tomorrow and said father does  _not_ bail on him unlike others. 

  
Lucas pulls away from Eliott's shoulder, glancing out of the window just briefly to reorient himself. The bus is ebbing closer to Eliott's apartment building, the world outside a stream of bright lights only further illuminated by the darkness of the night or early morning. 

  
Eliott places a hesitant hand on the back of Lucas's neck, winds his fingers into the shorter strands of hair at the base and Lucas turns to look at him again, "It's your dad's loss, you know." 

  
Lucas brushes a thumb over the crease between Eliott's eyebrows, a smile playing on his lips, "Hm?" 

  
"For cancelling on you," Eliott answers, grabbing Lucas's wrist before he can pull his hand away and kissing his fingertips. "He doesn't know what he's missing out on." 

  
Lucas's cheeks flush pink at the sincerity behind Eliott's words and shoves him gently, "Stop." 

  
Eliott smiles innocently, "I didn't do anything!" 

  
Lucas opens his mouth to reply, fully intent on telling Eliott exactly what he did but they're interrupted by the bus gliding to a halt at their stop and then Eliott's urging him to get out of his seat and they're stumbling down the narrow gap between the rows of seats and slipping back out into the chilly, Parisian air. 

  
Eliott takes Lucas's hand into his own as they make the short walk to his apartment building and they're both quiet again and it feels like before, when they were leaving Emma's house but it also feels different because Lucas feels lighter this time around, feels as though the heavy weight in his chest that had been weighing him down the entire night has shifted or disappeared completely. 

  
"Lucas?" Eliott's fiddling in the pockets of his jacket for his keys. 

  
Lucas looks over at him expectantly, takes in the silhouette of Eliott's form, half-bathed in the weak, yellow light from the street lamp nearby. 

  
But Eliott doesn't say anything, just stares at Lucas hesitantly, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as though he's afraid to say what's on his mind but Lucas already  _knows_ , knows exactly what's on the tip of his tongue because he can read Eliott like an open book so he steps forward, closes the space between them and loosely winds his arms around Eliott's neck. 

  
"I'm fine, Eliott," Lucas whispers, rising up onto his tip-toes to brush the lightest of kisses against Eliott's lips. 

  
Eliott's cheeks flood with colour, "You promise?" 

  
"I promise," Lucas confirms, settling back onto the balls of his feet. "My dad... he might never change or someday he might, who knows? But the point is, it's up to him and no one else. So I'm not going to keep waiting around for him or worrying about it and having false hope." 

  
Eliott nods and a few tendrils of his wild, brown hair brush against Lucas's face, "Okay." 

  
"Okay?" 

  
"Mhm," Eliott agrees. "He's still an asshole though." 

  
Lucas laughs softly, "That he is." 

  
Eliott smiles his Eliott smile and leans down to capture Lucas's lips with his own and Lucas meets him halfway, turning the kiss from mind-numbingly sweet to dirty within seconds. Lucas parts his lips on a content sigh as Eliott licks into the cavern of his mouth and slicks their tongues together and it all feels warm, so warm that Lucas doesn't want it to end but he can't complain when it does because Eliott pulls him even closer, tucks him safely against his chest and whispers a hushed _'I love you'_ into his hair. 

  
And Lucas whispers it right back, no hesitation. 

  
Things might have gone to shit with his dad and he hardly ever gets to see his mama properly and there's all this stress from school that he can't avoid but he has Eliott, through all of their ups and downs, through everything that the universe decides to throw at them. 

  
He has Eliott. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sigh they love each other so much. 
> 
> askdksjd happy pride month and happy season five!<3 i'm so excited to see what direction they take arthur's season in.
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you for all the support!<3


End file.
